Discoveries
by alyseria
Summary: The Marauders at Hogwarts, chronicling from their fifth year on... of course, on the way they make a few... discoveries
1. Default Chapter

Thish beith my very first fanfic, so.MERPIT!! Eh, All these characters with the exception of Gloria White (who belongs to me) belong to the wonderfully talented Ms. J.K. Rowling. So, here goes. They're in their fifth year.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time of the Month  
  
Plop. Plop. Plop.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell. I swear, if that.water.plops one more time.I'll-" began the Marauder known as Sirius Black. Not his usual self, the slightest of noises managed to eat away at his nerves. James Potter stared blankly at him, blinking at his friend through his glasses. He ran his hand through his hair, an infamous habit which drove his lady love, the lovely Lily Evans mad. well, actually it just wasn't Lily he drove mad with the rumpling-hair-thing. He drove just about everyone else that spent a lot of time with him mad. The third Marauder, Remus Lupin, didn't even bother looking up from his current literature.  
  
A light slam echoed through the near-empty Gryffindor Common Room as the portrait hole creaked open, then slammed shut. Of course, it was Gloria White, back from yet another detention. The girl already had two cabinets to herself in the caretaker's office. Who knew how long it'd take before she began her third?  
  
"You'll make it stop, we all know what you'll do," she finished. Turning her dark violet eyes on Sirius, her lips curled into a mischievous smirk, "Of course, that's very threatening. Some of us would just close the window," she added.  
  
Sirius stared at her, trying to pretend as if the thought of shutting the window had never crossed him. "White, if that's the way you ask a man to close the window for you, you honestly need to work on it," he retorted, reaching over and pulling the window shut.  
  
Remus finally looked up from his reading, "Well, then, why'd you shut the window then?" he asked quizzically. In the background, a light chuckle was heard from James. Sirius looked furious. Gloria looked amused.  
  
"I didn't do it for her!" Sirius spat. Boy, he was responsive.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you did!" Gloria teased, tossing her dark chocolate curls.  
  
"Bah, go back to detention!"  
  
"Well, I will tomorrow! Care to join me, Black?"  
  
"Oh, go and do us all a grand favor and jump out the fucking window, White!"  
  
Remus and James exchanged amused glances as Gloria and Sirius shot back and forth. Rather funny how they did this every night. Suddenly, James's attention on Gloria and Sirius was torn away as the woman he cared for the most walked in. The lovely, the beautiful. Lily Evans.  
  
James made a jerky movement as if he wanted to stand, but Lily's sharp emerald optics immediately narrowed. "I've told you a thousand times. NO, Potter," she snapped, collapsing on an armchair far away from the rest of them. James opened his mouth to object, then closed it.  
  
By this time, Gloria and Sirius had stopped arguing, and were standing next to each other in absolute silence. Remus's lips shifted into a grin, "You know, a ring on both of your fingers and you could pass as if you were married," he joked. Oddly enough, he felt a stone drop in his stomach, and he felt a knife twist through him as Gloria turned her dazzling eyes on him. Oh. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING? 'Oh, stupid idiot, Remus. STUPID IDIOT. YOU DOLT!!!' he thought bitterly. Gloria turned her eyes on Remus, looking positively disgusted at the thought of ever being with Sirius. in. oh, Merlin, being MARRIED to such a man whore.  
  
"Right. As if that would ever happen," she said icily, looking at Sirius.  
  
Sirius stared blankly at Remus, "What? Are you insane, mate? You'd think I'd want to marry.her? Oi, it's GLORIA, and she's.just." he paused, catching Gloria's eye, raising a brow. "We're.just.too good of friends, aren't we White?" he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, extremely," she replied acidly.  
  
Remus stared at both of them. Sure they were.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily tucked her thin legs under her, her narrowed eyes staring at the fire. Completely oblivious to whatever was going on with the others, she didn't even notice James Potter approaching her.  
  
"Evans?" he asked timidly.  
  
"What?" she barked. Actually, the bark was completely unintentional.  
  
James was immediately discouraged. "Nevermind," he said dully, sitting in a squashy armchair near Lily.  
  
Right then and there, James Potter took a vow that whatever it took to get Lily Evans he'd do it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sitting on a rather comfortable armchair, Gloria eyed Lily, her female senses picking up on Lily's bad mood. Ooh, the things she could do!  
  
Lily stood up to leave, muttering something under her breath.  
  
"Getting visits from an old, unwanted friend, Evans?" Gloria said mockingly, arching a brow. No harm to her comment, Gloria figured.  
  
"Huh?" Lily replied dully, turning blank eyes on Gloria.  
  
Wow. Evans got pretty stupid at times. So much for those marvelous brains all them professors raved about. Gloria snapped, "Is this that time of the month, Evans?"  
  
There was another blank stare from Evans, a small chuckle from Sirius and a strangled sound escaped Remus. James was surprisingly non-responsive.  
  
"You take that back, White," James said coldly.  
  
Gloria looked nonpulssed, "Well, your girl's acting like a bitch. I'm just wondering if there's something that's going on that would explain her actions," she responded.  
  
"I vote to chuck you out the window," he snapped, his eyes flashing.  
  
"And I second that!" Lily chimed in, two patches of red forming on her cheeks.  
  
Remus stared up at Gloria from his book, wondering what she would do. He looked rather frightened.  
  
Sirius smirked, "I third that," he added.  
  
Gloria's jaw dropped, looking rather shocked. This wasn't good. No, not at all. So, Gloria approached the window, pushing it open. "You know, I'd much rather jump out the window than have a bunch of you chuck me out," she said uneasily. "So, that's what I'll be doing. See you all in a few, mates," she added, crouching on the windowsill. With a wave, Gloria White had jumped out the window.  
  
Remus kept his eyes on his book, though he wasn't reading. Biting down on his lower lip, frantic thoughts ran through his mind. "She actually jumped. Yes, Gloria jumped. That wasn't suicide, was it? What if she lands wrong? What if she lands on something sharp? WHAT IF SHE DIES??" Remus Lupin was officially panicking. He was also the first to speak.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I hope so. I mean, the girl's a nutter, but she'd better not go and land herself dead," Sirius replied, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"She's insane," James commented, flicking his hazel gaze to the stain glass window. He heard a faint plop.  
  
"I personally don't care. She should die," Lily said darkly. Of course, she didn't mean a thing she said. Time of the month.  
  
"Don't say that," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Oh come on, Black, I was only joking!"  
  
"Well, its not that funny, Evans!"  
  
"Padfoot, calm down!" James shouted  
  
"Goddammit, Prongs! Don't tell me to calm down! She could be dead! She could've broken her neck!" Sirius cried, looking rather panicked.  
  
Remus and James both paled at the thought of Gloria lying on the ground, all twisted with her neck broken. Lily shuddered.  
  
It seemed like hours and these four had passed the time (which was actually ten minutes) in complete silence. Sirius was pacing, Remus had his eyes focused on his text and James and Lily were just sitting down, expressionless looks plastered on their faces.  
  
The portrait hole opened. Yes. It was Gloria White.  
  
A dripping wet Gloria White.  
  
Stepping closer to them, she managed an uneasy grin, "Fell into the la---" she didn't have a chance to finish, as Sirius wrapped around his arms around her in a very, very, very tight hug. "Umm. alright then?" she muttered, patting Sirius on the back awkwardly. When Sirius finally let go, he realized that everyone in the room was giving him rather odd looks.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, backing away from Gloria, who still looked rather frightened.  
  
"YOU. IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE DIED! NOW LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE DRIPPING WET! COME SIT BY THE FIRE!" shouted Remus. He looked somewhere between scared and angry. James and Sirius stared at him in disbelief. By this time, Lily had gone up to her dormitory.  
  
"But I---" she protested.  
  
"SIT!" Remus commanded.  
  
Gloria looked rather taken back. "Fine. as you wish. milord," she said sarcastically, walking over and plopping herself in front of the fire.  
  
Sirius glared at Remus, mainly because he shouted at his Gloria. Yes. she was his Gloria, no one else's Gloria. But what made him so sure that Gloria White was his?  
  
Remus shifted in his seat, looking at Sirius uncomfortably. At that moment, Remus fully understood that. Sirius Black, the untamable Sirius Black and given his heart away to an unsuspecting candidate:  
  
Gloria White. 


	2. Dreaming

Chapter Two  
Dreaming  
  
There was nothing wrong with wishing. Everyone had told Remus Lupin this thousands of times. Each time, he listened, and always wished but never acted on what he wished for. Then he'd miss an opportunity and felt extremely stupid. Now, this "wishing" had never really been a problem when it came to girls, until now. She was all he could think about, though he knew silently he could never even hold her in his arms. Was this love or merely an infatuation? Whatever it was, he knew that he was in love with Gloria White.  
  
Gloria White. Her name was the only thing that he repeated in his thoughts. She was all he thought about. But could be it be love? After all, he was only fifteen.  
  
Turning on his side, he flicked his amber colored eyes to the clock. Three thirty in the morning. Propping himself up on his elbow, he noticed that Sirius was out of bed. James and Peter, though, were snoring peacefully in their beds. Interesting, though. Wherever Sirius was, James usually was or vice versa. Not tonight. Rubbing his eyes, Remus stepped out of bed, rumpling his hair. He couldn't sleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Apparently, neither could Gloria. Sitting in front of the dying fire, she hugged her dressing gown against her thin frame, staring off into space. Since when was it that she ever slept anymore? Brushing a curl from her eyes, she turned her attention to her pale hands. Suddenly she seemed too pale, too thin. Too. delicate. The very thought of her shattering into a million pieces floated through her overactive mind.  
  
Hearing footsteps from the boy's dormitory, she turned her head, trying to make out the dark figure coming down the stairs.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out sharply.  
  
"Glory, it's me," Remus answered hoarsely, now in the common room.  
  
"Oh. can't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. What are you doing in the wee hours of the morning?"  
  
"Sitting and thinking. No harm in that is there?" she asked quietly, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Of course not," he said politely, taking a seat next to her on the floor. He flicked his eyes down to her chest briefly, then managed to stare at the fire. or the wall.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Glory," he added quietly, staring at the rug.  
  
"What? Why. Remus, I'm fine. I'm better now. you know that, don't you?" she asked gently, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Gloria, I'm not worried about you wanting to die or anything like that. it's just that you never. truly smile anymore. You don't laugh. I don't even think I've heard you laugh." he said weakly, trailing off.  
  
"You've never heard me laugh?" she echoed, feeling tears sting her eyes.  
  
Remus shook his head. "No. I'd remember if I have," he said quietly.  
  
"Please go." she said hollowly, staring at the ground.  
  
"No," he muttered, placing a hand on top of hers, "You shouldn't be alone."  
  
"Remus, please." she whispered, turning her teary eyes on him.  
  
"No. you shouldn't be alone, not in this state," he said insistently, lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
Gloria brushed his hair out of his face with her other hand. "You don't have to stay, Remus," she murmured, looking into his eyes. There was a small, dancing red light in his eyes. Trick of the firelight?  
  
He followed the movement of her hand with his nose, breathing her in as if she was an exotic flower. Gloria caught her breath as Remus curled his fingers around her wrist, pressing his lips against her palm. He couldn't help it.  
  
She hadn't expected this at all. She'd thought they might sit together and talk, that he might distract her from being alone with her thoughts. The moment she felt his lips on her skin, all of her nerves suddenly stood to attention. She thought it was possible she had stopped breathing.  
  
He turned to look at her then; the red light in his eyes no longer seemed to be a trick of the firelight. It didn't scare her, though, and she watched, fascinated, as he leaned over and captured her lips with his. She put her hand against his chest to brace herself, and to push him away if need be. What would she do if he opened his mouth? That had been part of her undoing with her first kiss, Jonathan Wood. When he had suddenly, mercilessly (she thought) thrust his tongue into her mouth, she thought she would choke to death. Surely people didn't like doing this? she had thought. It was disgusting.  
  
And yet--Remus was different. She parted her lips slightly and when she felt his tongue lightly brush against her lower teeth, she finally felt as though she was starting to understand why people did this, why they wanted to. He moved his mouth against hers a little more insistently, slowly bringing his tongue against hers in a gentle caress that was making her react in ways she also hadn't expected. She felt perspiration rise on her skin, she felt a warmth in her chest, and before she knew it, he was removing her dressing gown, she was on her knees before him, his mouth clamped on her neck, his hands--God, she thought, he has amazing hands....  
  
Her mind whirled as they continued, their breathing becoming more labored, their pulses racing. Then, without warning, Remus lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Sirius." he growled.  
  
"What?" she gasped, feeling her racing heart skip beats.  
  
"There." he growled again, jerking his head in the direction where Sirius, standing under James's invisibility cloak was standing, frozen in place. Crossing the room, Remus whisked the cloak off of Sirius and tossed it to the floor.  
  
"Moony-I swear, I just-I just came in!" Sirius choked, trying his hardest not to look at Gloria.  
  
Snatching her dressing gown from the ground, she put it on rather quickly, pressing herself against the wall, inching towards the stairs that led to the girl's dorms.  
  
Remus gave Gloria a quick glance before he turned and practically ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Sirius stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Sirius. it wasn't. I didn't mean. it just. happened," she muttered.  
  
"I'll see you at Quidditch practice tomorrow, Glory. Get some sleep," Sirius said dully, following Remus back upstairs. He didn't realize how much he cared for her until he saw them two together. He also didn't realize how much it hurt him for him to of seen what he saw.  
  
Gloria sank down on the stairs, covering her face with her hands.  
  
She didn't know why this upset her so. 


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 3  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
One Month Later  
  
Sirius Black woke with a start.  
  
He'd had that dream again. Every night for the past month he had that dream, and every night he woke with a start, his forehead covered in perspiration. Rubbing his forehead, he sat up in his bed, tilting his head back. Why. why did he have to dwell on that? He'd just walked in on one thing. Remus and Gloria. Remus and Gloria kissing passionately on the hearth rug; Remus beginning to remove her dressing gown, lacing his fingers in her curls, sucking her pale neck.  
  
"Talk to her!" his mind nagged. For the past month, Sirius had avoided most conversation with Gloria, except when they were at Quidditch practice or partnered up for Potions or Transfiguration. The lack of communication was slowly eating him up, he had to talk to her.  
  
But she was with Remus. wasn't she with Remus? It'd be terribly awkward, him making conversation. She was with Remus.  
  
Was she with Remus? Sirius frowned. He hadn't really seen them together. Sure, they sometimes did homework together sat next to each other at meals, but they never were seen holding hands, meeting in empty classrooms or dark corners. As far as he knew, there were no more unexpected make-out sessions in the Gryffindor common room at three in the morning. So were they together?  
  
"Come on, you can't ask her if she's seeing your best mate! That would be stupid, you'd sound desperate. And stupid, not to mention. You'd look like a dolt. she's probably gonna think you're professing your undying love to her or something equally cheesy. But still.TALK TO HER!" he thought, moaning. "I have to talk to her." he muttered to himself, sighing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"COME ON! You'll be LATE!" cried Lily, shaking Gloria's sleeping body.  
  
"Evans. come. on." she groaned, rolling out of bed. Glancing at the clock, she rounded on Lily, looking extremely angry. "It's six in the morning. Class doesn't begin till eight."  
  
"Yeah, you have to shower! Go!" Lily nagged, pushing Gloria in the direction of the showers. "Honestly, the day that girl gets out of bed on time will be the day that I die," she muttered, making Gloria's bed somewhat neater.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 6:02 a.m.  
  
No one was down in the common room except for a fully dressed Sirius Black. Soft footsteps came from the boy's dormitories, and Remus Lupin appeared at the foot of the stairs. Seeing Sirius there made his muscles tense, yet he braved it and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Do you love her, Moony?" Sirius asked hoarsely.  
  
"What? Do I love who?" Remus asked, looking rather puzzled.  
  
"Glory."  
  
"Padfoot. that night. it just happened. I don't know what came over me, I just kissed her and she kissed me back," he answered, feeling rather stupid.  
  
"But do you love her?"  
  
"I never considered it love, Sirius."  
  
"So you aren't in love with her?" Sirius asked, gulping.  
  
Remus fell silent for a moment. "I don't know what you mean. I'm going to breakfast. See you in class," he said quietly, departing from the common room.  
  
Sirius groaned, bowing his head. Now to talk to Gloria.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Goddammit, White, that isn't how you do it." Sirius protested, trying to snatch the mouse away from Gloria.  
  
"Yes it is, stop trying to argue! You're going to kill it, you're strangling the poor thing--- LET GO!" she snapped, trying to hold the mouse away from Sirius.  
  
"NO! GIVE ME THE MOUSE!" Sirius whined, feeling his stomach to a backflip as he brushed his hand against hers to wrench the mouse from her grasp.  
  
"YOU'RE KILLING IT! STOP---IT---NOW!" she cried, wrenching her hand back. Among all their yelling, Professor Flitwick was trying desperately to get the two to calm down, as he was probably the only one who noticed that the mouse was squealing from its lack of air.  
  
"I---AM---NOT! GLORY LET IT GO!" he shouted, trusting her hands in his direction.  
  
"WHY---DON'T---YOU?!" she shouted back, thrusting her hands back in her direction. Sirius gulped as he felt his hand brush against her breast.  
  
BOOM.  
  
Both of them hand their wands out, except Gloria was grinning. Sirius was staring at her, then realized that somehow, between the two of them they'd managed to strangle the mouse and something. ah, the mouse's body had blown up.  
  
BOOM.  
  
A second boom echoed through the room, and several desks within a few feet of Gloria's and Sirius's (as well as their own) had gone to smithereens as well as Flitwick's desk. Sirius's jaw dropped, and Gloria gave a new meaning to the word pale.  
  
"Oh, shit," she whispered. Sirius blinked, looking horrified. How long would detention be for them?  
  
"Miss White! Mr. Black! EXPLAIN!" squeaked a rather angry Professor Flitwick.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but Black here was trying to get the mouse from me and then when I refused he attacked me," she said sorrowfully.  
  
"WHAT? SHE--- she's the one that killed the mouse, Professor, I swear!" Sirius protested, looking scandalized.  
  
Flitwick narrowed his eyes. "You both will be serving detention for the next seven days. You will be repairing this room, repairing whatever damages you've done. Also, an additional forty points from Gryffindor will be deducted. I'll be expecting you both at seven tonight. Not one minute late or it will be fifty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Gloria and Sirius were paralyzed. Oh, this was not good. "Nice going, White," Sirius said coldly, jamming his Charms book into his book bag.  
  
Gloria arched a brow, looking around the room. James looked as if he was on the verge of erupting in laughter, Remus stared at her as if she was the craziest person in the world, Peter looked rather frightened, and Lily looked as if she was about to pounce on Gloria for losing forty points. The Ravenclaws in the room looked rather scared.  
  
A few seconds later the bell rang, and Sirius and Gloria stood up at the same time. Staring at each other, Sirius spoke first, "See you tonight, my lovely," he said coldly before brushing past her before exiting the classroom.  
  
"All right, there, White?" James asked, stepping over large pieces of wood.  
  
"God, he annoys me half to death, I swear. hey, Potter. can I have a word?" she asked, running a hand through her curls.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What d'you need?" he asked, walking alongside her as they exited class together.  
  
"It's just Sirius. I mean, we used to talk a whole lot and. argue like an old married couple, as you would say, but lately. for the past month, he's just been really distant. I mean, is there something I did?" she asked worriedly.  
  
James stared at her for a minute, before pulling her aside. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, really, but Sirius thinks you have a thing for Remus, and he thinks that Remus has a thing for you, and he thinks that you and Remus are." he trailed off there, looking at Gloria hopefully.  
  
"Sleeping together?" she guessed blankly, not really believing that Sirius would think that'd she do a thing like that. Especially after one night it was a horrible thing to infer.  
  
"No, he doesn't think you're screwing him! It's more of. he thinks that you and Moony are seeing each other," James finished, rumpling his hair.  
  
"But we aren't.." Gloria muttered, looking exasperated.  
  
"Well, I know that. Remus knows that. I'm sure Peter must know that. Evans knows that. but Sirius doesn't know that."  
  
"Oh." she said faintly.  
  
"Right. and again, I'm not supposed to be saying this, but that night is all he really talks about. He must've seen something that really stayed in his mind, White. were you--?" he began mischievously.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Of course not, don't think such naughty thoughts," she snapped.  
  
"Begging your pardon, milady, I shan't think those thoughts again," James said solemnly, giving her a sarcastic bow.  
  
Gloria whacked James over the head. "How nice of you," she began, then paused. "Thanks for listening, though," she added quietly.  
  
"Anytime, Gloria. See you later," he said gently before walking away from her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Day 1 of detention with Flitwick. 6:59. 7:00.  
  
Sirius and Gloria both entered the room at exactly seven o'clock. Flitwick pointed to a pile of rubble in the center of the room. "I want you two to sort that out, repair the things you can. Then you may leave."  
  
Gloria approached the rubble and sat down in front of it, immediately picking through it. Sirius groaned and followed suit.  
  
The two of them sat in complete silence for three hours.  
  
Isn't it great?  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Day 2 of detention with Flitwick.  
  
"He could use, this." Gloria muttered.  
  
"Sure. Reparo," he muttered, pointing at the glass bowl Gloria had handed him.  
  
They passed the next hour and a half in silence.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry about landing you in detention. I should've told Flitwick that I caused the whole exploding-desk thing," she apologized.  
  
"Thanks, White."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Day 5 of detention with Flitwick.  
  
Now on their fifth day of detention, Gloria and Sirius had managed conversations and had also managed to make each other laugh. It wasn't that bad so far.  
  
Gloria White was late.  
  
Sirius paced the floor, his wand ready. They had to repair desks today. Looking up sharply as he heard running footsteps in the distance. Panting, Gloria entered the room.  
  
"Hogsmeade trip?" he asked, giving her a sinister grin. "Shut up. I didn't have time to change," she muttered, referring to her sleeveless blouse and skirt.  
  
"Using a bit of feminine charm to steal a few things from Zonko's?" he asked, arching a brow at her attire.  
  
"Hush now," Gloria scolded, winking at him.  
  
Sirius stiffened. "God, she's hot. look at those legs." he thought. He wasn't aware that as Gloria was bending down to pick up various things lying around the room, that he was looking up her skirt. She caught him.  
  
"Black, if you're trying to check out my ass it isn't working. Now be a gentleman and help me with this. it weighs five billion pounds," she muttered, lifting up half of the table that managed not to get blown up.  
  
"Right, sorry," he said, lifting up the other half, helping her set up upright. "You idiot, Sirius."  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Looks like we're done with the desks," Gloria said happily, sitting on one.  
  
"Yeah. lucky us, eh?" he said, walking over to her. "Just do it. kiss her already, just do it!" he thought. Taking another step towards her, her stroked the side of her face, then leaned down and kissed her softly on her mouth. To him, her response was. amazing. He felt her place her hand softly on his cheek, then run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back. Leaning into her, his hands moved from her face, to her waist, then to her thighs. Gloria gave a soft moan, letting her arms fold around Sirius's waist as she pulled him closer, scooting further back on the desk. Sirius leaned harder into her, soon on top of the desk with her, his hand slipping up the back of her blouse. He groaned, pulling her tighter to him, turning her slightly so he was more on top of her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Wow." Gloria muttered, glancing at Sirius. "I never expected that would happen. Not to us at least. I mean, harmless stuff, but. yeah, I never thought. nevermind."  
  
"Neither did I." he said quietly, resting his hand on top of hers.  
  
"It's ten o'clock. we should go back."  
  
"Yes.shall we, love?"  
  
Gloria laughed slightly, jumping off the desk. "Let's. wait. before we go, can I ask you one question?"  
  
"Certainly," he said quietly.  
  
"True or False: All's Fair in Love and War?" she asked, giving him a small smile.  
  
Sirius paused for a moment. This must be a trick question. "False, nothing's every fair." he said slowly, cocking his head at her.  
  
Gloria looked amazed. "Interesting," she mused.  
  
References:  
  
As you may have noticed, for those of you who have seen "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" should recognize the "All's Fair in Love and War" question. Except I didn't make Siri say 'true' 'cause that didn't seem like that good of an answer.  
  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! 


	4. Jealousy Attacks

Chapter 4  
Jealousy Attacks  
  
"G-Gloria, can I have a word?" Severus Snape asked bluntly, looking as though even the faintest sight of Gloria's face would kill him. He tried desperately not to look at Remus, whose eyes were slowly getting narrower and narrower as he spoke.  
  
"Uh. sure, Snape," Gloria replied, standing up. Flicking her gaze down to Remus, who had stood up just as she did, "Calm down. I'll be right back," she muttered in an undertone. Snape looked greatly relieved that Gloria was coming alone and that Remus wouldn't be giving him any more dangerous looks. it almost seemed as if Remus would eat him if he took a step closer.  
  
Leading Gloria to a more secluded corner of the Great Hall (a popular make- out corner of the Hall, so Gloria noticed. the thought made her cringe). "Uhm. White, I just want---wanted to ask---if you finished the essay about Wolfsbane potion. You know, since it was. I mean, since it'll be due next class," he said quietly, barely managing to get out the words.  
  
Gloria stared at him, studying his facial expression. "Of course I finished it, Severus. I assume you have as well, you have a better Potions grade than me, we both know that, so if you're trying to ask for my help in making something, you know I won't be as. able to do it as you would, so I'm the wrong person to ask," she said slowly, cocking her head.  
  
Severus blinked, "Well. er. I mean, right, but you managed to produce a better Sleeping Draught, and the Professor mentioned that it'd be on our next test, so I was wondering if you could h-help m-m-me with th-that," he stammered, feeling increasingly stupider by the minute.  
  
Looking rather thoughtful for a moment, she exhaled slowly. "Fine, I'll help you. What d'you say about next Saturday? It's a Hogsmeade weekend and we can meet at the Three Broomsticks and we can go over the whole Sleeping Draught thing."  
  
"Great! Thankyousomuch!" he said happily, his greasy face breaking out into a cheesy grin. Pulling her into an awkard, one armed hug, he failed to realize the mildly revolted look that was slowly creeping upon her face. Practically skipping as he departed, Gloria stared after him in utter confusion. Getting over it in a couple minutes, she headed back to the Gryffindor table, sitting back down in her spot next to Remus Lupin.  
  
"Well?" he demanded, giving her a very stern look.  
  
"Well what?" she asked blankly, helping herself to a large portion of mashed potatoes.  
  
"What did he say? What did you do?" he asked icily, his eyes flicking over Gloria's face.  
  
"Oooh, actually, I must be off. Eat my food, I don't care. I promised I'd meet him, so I'll see you in the common room!" she lied, her face breaking out into a grin as she leapt up from her seat and departed the Great Hall with fake happiness.  
  
Remus Lupin was fooled. Staring after her in utter silence, his eyes flicked down to her uneaten dinner of potatoes.  
  
Might as well.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He'd been sitting in that chair for what seemed like hours, and had gotten up every now and then to pace the common room floor. Where was she???  
  
Outside the common room, Gloria kept ruffling her hair repeatedly, trying to make it look somewhat messy. Hitching her skirt somewhat higher, she tilted it to the side. Unbuttoning the first and last two buttons of her blouse, she then ran against the wall so her hair would be messier. All to just convince Remus she'd had a little "fun" with Severus Snape.  
  
Entering the common room nonchalantly, she grinned as she saw Remus. "Oooh, guilty pleasure. Serverus Snape. God he has great hands," she said as if she were exhausted, flopping herself onto the couch.  
  
"WHAT?!!!! YOU DID WHAT WITH SNAPE? SEVERUS SNAPE? GOOD LORD, GLORIA, HAVE YOU GONE MAD? OH, MERLIN, SNAPE, GLORIA? SEVERUS SNAPE? WHERE DO YOU STOP? CERTAINLY NOT AT ME! AND IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE STOPPING AT SIRIUS! WHERE'LL YOU GO AFTER SNAPE, HUH? JAMES, GLORIA? ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY THAT LITTLE "I'M SO DEPRESSED, COMFORT ME!" THING LIKE YOU DID WITH ME? ARE YOU GOING TO MANIPULATE HIM INTO THINKING THAT YOU CARE FOR HIM? ARE YOU??" he roared, lunging at her. Gloria ducked, running to the girl's stairs so she could run upstairs to escape his rage. She'd never guessed that he'd react this way; it was a joke. Catching her before she could escape, he pulled her arm violently, jerking her roughly towards him.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she screamed, trying to wrench her arm away from him. This only made him pull harder on her arm. She gave a small cry of pain as she felt her arm crack, kicking him in the shins. Remus lost his balance, falling back onto the stairs, hitting his head against them, though as he fell he pulled Gloria down with him.  
  
"Bloody hell, Lupin," she groaned, "I suppose this would be a horrible time to tell you it was a joke?"  
  
Remus stared at her, his eyes widened. He had just hurt her. For. what?  
  
"Gloria? Remus?" spoke a blank voice, tinged with pain. Sirius.  
  
Remus gave a low grown and shoved Gloria off of him, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Gloria gave a small whimper of pain as she cradled her injured arm.  
  
"What we you doing?" Sirius asked in disbelief, looking from Gloria to Remus.  
  
"Don't ask me. go and ask Snape," Remus muttered. Gloria stared at him, her eyes glinting with anger.  
  
"Snape. what about Snape? Snivellus?" he hissed, looking at Gloria questioningly.  
  
"Of course, he was a joke. Just like I was a joke. Just like you're a joke. We're all a bunch of jokes in the world of Gloria White, aren't we, Glory?" Remus asked coldly, shooting an icy glare at a mortified looking Gloria.  
  
"But I---" she began to protest, but Remus held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"But what you didn't know is that your current precious has been getting cozy with Aryanna Wood. you know, Jonathan's sister. I saw them up in the Astronomy Tower. stargazing I presume?" Remus growled. Sirius's eyes widened as Remus spoke. He stole a quick glance at Gloria, who had gone pale, her face expressionless.  
  
"Now, Moony---" Sirius started, but Remus stopped him.  
  
Sirius rounded on Gloria, looking quite enraged. "You do get around don't you? First Moony, then me, then Snivellus. I can't believe you," he said quietly.  
  
"I guess I was girl of the week, then. And by the way, if you need to know the truth it was Remus then you. I never touched Snape. And I wouldn't. And Remus, what I said earlier, I was joking. You know, sarcasm. There's no reason you had to take it that seriously and practically beat me up for it," she said shakily, her arm throbbing with pain.  
  
Sirius blinked and looked at Remus. No words were needed.  
  
"Lupin, I think my arm's broken," she added in an undertone. With that, she left the common room for the Hospital Wing, leaving Remus and Sirius standing there motionless in her wake.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Gloria hadn't been back from the Hospital Wing that night. For a good portion of the night, Remus stared up at the sky from his bed. A stone sank to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
Full moon in two days. 


	5. Competition

Chapter 5  
Competition  
  
~`Author's Note`~: I've noticed that some my HTML's been screwed up, so  
thoughts aren't italicized and neither are certain words that have been spoken with emphasis on them. This irritates me very much. Anyway, enjoy the -fifth- chapter in this wonderful installment. Please review, I want to  
know what y'all think. And once again, all characters except for Gloria White, Aryanna Wood, Jonathan Wood and a few last names from Slytherin are  
made up by me, and the rest, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black,  
James Potter, and Lily Evans all belong to the wonderfully talented Ms.  
J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Hospital Wing was such a wonderful place to be, especially on a Saturday. Of course, it was even more wonderful to be practically beat up on a Friday night, especially by someone you thought was your friend. But what was Remus Lupin? Surely friends didn't hurt each other, not like that. Friends didn't break each other's arms..  
  
Gloria laid back in her pillow, staring out the plain glass window, her usually whirring mind not making a sound. For almost a day, she'd been lying in that bed, staring out that same window, without a sound or thought. She hadn't even slept or ate. 'I s'pose that's what you get for making a joke about that sort of thing..' Gloria thought grimly, shifting herself in the bed slightly.  
  
Who knew how much time had passed; it was beginning to get dark. Gloria didn't mind, she liked the dark.  
  
"Oi! White! Glad to see you're all right.. I heard you got yourself hurt," called out a female voice. The voice belonged to Aryanna Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Gloria felt herself cringe as the two locked eyes. This was the girl Remus had accused Sirius of getting "cozy in the North Tower" with.  
  
"Yeah. You know me, big klutz and all that," Gloria replied quietly. Now she knew why Ary was here. There was a Quidditch match in two days. How could she of forgotten? Sure, she'd missed practice the last two times because she'd been in DETENTION. As Gloria thought about it, the excuse suddenly seemed so lame. Detention, what sort of person took joy out of landing themselves in detention at least twice a week? She could get herself in a lot of trouble... now she was thinking like Lily Evans.  
  
"Ah, well, heal up. Don't want you out for the match. I dunno what I'd do without a Beater, I mean Sirius is really good and all that. But the two of you, you guys are just superb. Slytherin wont have a chance against us. Two fabulous Beaters, we have EXCELLENT Chasers. Potter's really good, the Keeper can never block his goals. Our Seeker isn't too bad, but she's small and fast, that's what counts. Point is, White, we have the best team we've had in YEARS. I don't want to have to call someone in at the last second 'cause you're in the Hospital Wing," Aryanna lectured, finishing off her lecture with a smug smile. Gloria rolled her eyes. Glancing up at the clock, she'd been amazed as she realized that Wood had kept her speech under five minutes. Usually her Quidditch pep talks had everyone staring at her as if they were a load of catfish, their jaws hanging open. Even Jonathan never managed to keep a straight face. Of course, Sirius never did, and neither did James. Gloria always pretended to be interested, but ended up starting silent conversations with James.  
  
"I -know- Wood, I -know-. Merlin, don't hurt yourself," Gloria murmured, stretching out her arm. Madame Pomfrey had done an excellent job of mending her bones, though she had suggested that she stay the night for treatment of some bruises and cuts she'd received. "I'll be up to it, I should be leaving tonight anyway. So, not to worry. You'll have your favorite Beater playing against Slytherin. How could I -not- show up to the came? It's the House Cup!" she added with a sly grin. Aryanna gave her the thumbs up sign and gave Gloria a salute as she left the ward.  
  
Gloria's grin immediately faded.  
  
Remus knew he had to apologize. But what could he say? "Oh, by the way, Gloria, it's full moon in two days, and I happen to be a werewolf so that's why I hit you and broke your arm."  
  
Even in his heads the words sounded incredibly stupid.  
  
Of course he couldn't tell her he was a werewolf. She'd regard him with fear, or perhaps never talk to him again. A simple apology would do... he needed something to really tell her that he was sorry. He had to apologize to Sirius, too. That thing with Aryanna Wood had been ages before Gloria. Besides, it was a younger-man-charms-older-woman sort of thing.  
  
He felt absolutely horrible.  
  
He was going to apologize. In fact, he was going right now.  
  
The thing that upset Sirius Black the most was that he believed Remus, and not Gloria. She'd looked so upset, and the way she was carrying herself, just like she was a dying Slyph. She looked so sad. Sirius felt so depressed at the memory of her face.  
  
He couldn't make her happy. He knew he couldn't. All he could do was hurt her and not even believe her when she was telling the truth.  
  
For all it was worth, Sirius decided he should apologize.  
  
And then he went, heading to the Hospital Wing slowly.  
  
Gloria heard a knock at the door to her ward. Tilting her head, she bit down on her lower lip when she saw Remus standing there. Poor boy, he looked so pale and peaky. She felt a stab of pity for him.  
  
Shuffling his feet over to her, Remus felt strangely robotic as he pulled a wooden chair over to her bedside.  
  
"Yes?" she asked quietly, turning her gaze towards him.  
  
"I know I'm going to sound like an idiot apologizing for this now, and you probably wont accept it anyway. There was really nothing at all to explain my actions, it's just some problems that I've been having. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. For that I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me, and if you can't, I completely understand," he said hollowly. 'That was cheesy, Remus. She'll never think you're sorry with that. HOLY SHIT! You're gonna tell her aren't you? You're gonna tell her that you're a werewolf! Aw, you and your BIG MOUTH, Remus. Honestly! When're you gonna learn how to keep your OWN secrets?' he thought bitterly.  
  
Gloria knitted her eyebrows together as he mentioned something about a "problem". "It'll take me a while for me to fully forgive you, but...what problem?"  
  
"I know you won't believe this, and that this will sound like a completely ludicrous explanation. But it's the truth, I swear!" he said quickly.  
  
"Just tell me," she interrupted.  
  
"I'm a werewolf."  
  
Gloria froze. That red light in his eyes that night, his absences around the full moon. It all fell into place. "You're a w-w-were---" she began.  
  
"A werewolf, yes."  
  
"Oh, my God," she murmured.  
  
"I know," he said miserably.  
  
"There's a full moon tomorrow, Remus," she whispered.  
  
"I know, it's why I can't stay long. In fact, I really should be going.." he started, getting up.  
  
Gloria didn't say a word as he left.  
  
Sirius happened to hear most of their conversation, at least until after Remus had just confessed to Gloria that he was a werewolf. He couldn't believe it. Stepping into the room, he sat in the same chair Remus had been sitting in.  
  
"Hi, Glory," he said quietly.  
  
"Hello, Black," she replied.  
  
"I don't have any major secret about me to tell you, so I'm just going to be upfront. It'll sound completely obvious to you, but oh well. Ummm, I was an idiot. I don't know why I would ever think that you're "getting around" or something ridiculous like that because that isn't YOU. But you have to understand that the whole 'Girl Of The Week' thing is just a rumor and it isn't ME. I'm not like that. To tell you the truth, I'm more the type of person who'd commit to one girl for a while before moving on, if I do. I mean, that whole thing with Aryanna Wood was last year, and that was the only thing that I did for a week. And, I really haven't gone -that- far with a girl. I mean, making out with you is the farthest I've gon--- alright, I'm just babbling now. Point is, White, I'm really sorry. Truly and deeply sorry. I don't care if you don't forgive me or don't talk to me again. I just wanted you to know," he said, standing up. He didn't even give her a chance to say anything back, though. Sirius knew Gloria. She had just had to listen and really didn't have to say anything in response.  
  
Gloria was stunned. What could she say to that?  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
The next day came to quickly, and so did the next. It was time for the Quidditch match.  
  
"Now, mates, this is THE match. If we lose this, we're DOOMED. We're against Slytherin, and even though they have some weak players they're a load better than Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff. Now, they've got a new Keeper, but Potter, Jonny, I'm counting on you two to get past him. I'll be helping out Anderssen with the Keeping, so I'll be staying back. Don't pull me so much into the game if you have to. Black, White, the Slytherin Beaters are a load of trolls, but they're tough. They might go for White since, no offense White, but since you're a girl. Hold up, don't let their bad looks distract you. Black, keep her covered, don't separate unless you have to. Kelley, just stay out of trouble. We don't need the Seeker hurt. Understood?"  
  
Everyone on the team nodded. James and Gloria exchanged looks for a second before grabbing their brooms as they began march out to the pitch.  
  
"Oh, my bat, holy shit," she mumbled, turning back to get it. Sirius stopped her and held it out.  
  
"Here you go. Good luck," he said quietly, handing the bat to her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, giving him a weak smile as she walked out with the team.  
  
"Now, mount your brooms!" the referee yelled. Gloria felt her stomach dropped as she mounted her broom. She usually didn't get this nervous. Sirius clenched his bat tighter in his hand, feeling slightly nauseous.  
  
"Aaaaaaand they're off! Now, we have Black, White, Wood, Wood, Potter, Anderssen, and Kelley making the Gryffindor team this year. All excellent players, yes, all excellent. Potter in possession, heading towards the Slytherin goal post. Ah! Snape misses and Potter scooooooores! 10-0, Gryffindor favor. Potter in possession again, he passes to Wood, Wood shoots he SCORES, 20-0 in Gryffindor's favor. Wood passes to Potter--- POTTER WATCH OUT LOOSE BLUDGER--- Ah, nevermind, White saves his head, hitting the Bludger direction of Crabbe, who slams it right back to her--- DUCK GLORIA--- ah, saved by Black from Gryffindor--- DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK WHITE!--- Crabbe sends it right back to him, now will you LOOK AT THAT, White hits it and knocks him off his broom. Oh, and Potter SCORES! 30- 0, Gryffindor favor. Now, we have Black from Slytherin in possession, traveling to the Gryffindor goal post, she SHOOTS, good Lord she just scored. 30-10, Gryffindor in the lead. Potter re-captures the Quaffle, DUCK JAMES, saved by Black, superb catch! Damn those Bludgers!"  
  
And the game went on. So far, Gloria had knocked off one Beater and Chaser (accidentally though) from the air and had clobbered Snape with the Bludger (all on accident). Sirius hadn't helped much, he also managed to be particularly violent with Snape.  
  
"NOW THE RACE FOR THE SNITCH! KELLEY DIVES, PARKINSON FOLLOWS, AND---AND--- AND---KELLEY'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR VICTORY! FINAL SCORE: 190- 30! WELL, THAT WAS A SHORT MATCH, TOOK ALL OF HALF AN HOUR!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!!!"  
  
The whole team landed, all of them rushing towards each other. Aryanna seized the Quidditch up, raising it in the air victoriously. Gloria grabbed Sirius and pressed a long kiss to his lips. Sirius grinned inwardly, kissing her back. What he didn't know was that his cousin, Narcissa and Severus Snape were gaping at them.  
  
They also didn't know that everyone saw.  
  
Fifth year ended with the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. As all the soon to be sixth years got out of the train, Gloria pulled Sirius aside, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "I'll write to you, alright? I promise!" she shouted to him as her parents jerked her by the arm and dragged her away.  
  
Sirius grinned, heading over to where his brother, mother, and father were waiting so impatiently.  
  
It had been a great year. 


End file.
